Mi razon para existir
by Jimena Hyuga
Summary: ¿Que es esto que siento? Lla o me queda nada ¿Cual es mi razon para existir? NejiTen, SasuSaku, Naruhina, [LEMON] 5ºCAP UP
1. Chapter 1

**Mi razon para existir**

**Oki aqui de nuevo! que alegria y espero que lean el fic y a los que ya me conocen pues ahi va mi nuevo fic. No se, simplemente se me ocurrio por un sueño que tuve, si lo se es raro, yo soy rara, y que el fic transcurre cuando Sasuke regresa a la aldea y todos tienen 18 años menos Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee los cuales tenian 19, bueno aclaraciones ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y bla, bla, bla, shalala, lalala, etc, etc, Neji es genial, bla, bla, bla.**

**Narracion**

**-lo que dice el personaje**

**"_Lo que piensa el personaje"_**

**(n/a: Lo que digo yo)**

**Y comenzamos:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Prologo**

Un día aparentemente normal y una joven y hermosa kunoichi de hermosos ojos chocolate se encontraba viendo con gran admiracion la enorme bola anaranjada ocultandose por el horizonte.

-Hola Tenten ¿que haces?

-Konichiwa Hinata, no muchas gracias pero se que no fue Gai-Sensei

-Tenten, ni siquiera te pregunte eso.

-¿a no?

-No, te pregunte que ¿que hacias?

-Oh eso, solo veia el sol ocultandose, es que no se por que pero me encanta ver como el día se convierte en noche.

-Bueno, si tienes razon es lindo¡Ah pero es cierto! me dijo Lee que Gai-sensei te habia mandado a buscar por que no te encontraban por ningun lado.

-Mmmm Arigato gosaimazu Hinata.

-De que, bueno ¿vamos?

-A si que te valla bien Hinata.

Hinata con una gran gota en la cabeza despues de recuperarse de una caida estilo anime.

-Te pregunte ¿que si ya nos vamos?

-O claro-Y asi se levanto y se fue atras de Hinata, ya una vez en el camino.

-Tenten dime ¿por que has estado tan distraida¿Es por lo de Sakura?

-No lo se

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Que tal ¿les gusto?, acepto de todito, desde amenazas hasta saludos, o no se lo que se les ocurra, siqueren denme ideas y ahi veo yo como le hago para que queden vale, y plis reviews si no, no sigo y no cuesta nada poner el review, a si otra cosa recuerden que el fic no es solo mio, si no tambien a los que me den ideas oki, bueno chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi razon para existir**

**Oki aqui de nuevo! que alegria y espero que lean el fic y a los que ya me conocen pues ahi va mi nuevo fic. No se, simplemente se me ocurrio por un sueño que tuve, si lo se es raro, yo soy rara, y que el fic transcurre cuando Sasuke regresa a la aldea y todos tienen 18 años menos Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee los cuales tenian 19, bueno aclaraciones ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y bla, bla, bla, shalala, lalala, etc, etc, Neji es genial, bla, bla, bla.**

**Narracion**

**-lo que dice el personaje**

**"_Lo que piensa el personaje"_**

**(n/a: Lo que digo yo)**

**Y comenzamos:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_-Tenten dime ¿por que has estado tan distrida¿es por lo de Sakura?_**

**_-No lo se_**

**_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Flash Back**

Ultimamente Sakura y Tenten estaban ,muy unidas por que descubrieron que tenian mas es comun de lo que pensaban pues las 2 habian sufrido por sus amores imposibles (N/A: que cursi).

- Oe Sakura, asi que fue eso lo que paso, mira, no te lamentes por lo que paso, eso es lo que he aprendido durante todo este tiempo, nunca nos haran caso- Dijo Tenten abrazando a su amiga.

-Ti...tienes ra...razon-dijo sollosando la pelirosa- pero ¿como es que lo has soportado, todos los dias lo vez y convives con el.

- Pues si pero simplemente he aprendido a ignorarlo, ya lo he tratado pero es inutil, con ellos nadie puede, hay Sakura, se que solo tiene 2 años desde que Sasuke ha vuelto pero no pueo creer que todavia no lo hayas superado si antes de que se fuera tambien eras de su equipo.

- Pues no lo se.

-Mmmm mira ya se de ahora en edelante nos vamos a apoyar mutuamente ¿ok?

- Si

y desde ese dia se convirtieron en las majores amigas.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Tenten yo digo que si, pero no te persiones vas a ver como todo saldra bien.

-De acuerdo- Dijo tratando de contestar con unas de sus habituales sonrisas pero eso fue en vano-Pero...

-¿pero que ?

-Es que desde ese dia.

-¿Desde que Sakura tiene novio?

-Hai

**Flash Back**

-¡Sakura¡Hey¿por que no me haces caso?- Dijo una Tenten que despues de llamar varias veces a su "amiga" y ver que no le respondia decidio gritarle- ¡SAKURA!

-¿Que quieres chongitos?

- ¡oye no soy chonguitos, sabes que me llamo Tenten! y lo que te decia era ¿que por qe no me hacias caso?

-Mfh, simplemente olvida nuestra amistad.

-¿por...por que ?

--¿por que? ha y todavia pregutas bueno pues fue ¡ por que me hiciste creer que Sasuke nunca me haria caso, y ahora mirame ya soy SU NOVIA! sabes eres una estupida ¡BAKA TEME!

-Yo...yo...pe...perdon, pero tu estabas de acuerdo.

-¡Eso no es cierto, nunca estuve de acuerdo contigo, es mas nunca te considere mi amiga!

- ¡A SI!- dijo Tenten con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que aunque quizo contener no pudo-PERFECTO, ENTONCES TEN- y saco un cisne de cristal y se lo avento asi haciendose añicos(n/a: eso era un regalo de amistad y perdon por lo del cisne pero no se me ocurrio nada mas) y asi salio Tenten llorando encerrandose en su casa como 1 semana y puso de escusa que se habia salido de mision y asi nadie la molesto.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Bueno Tenten ya llegamos (n/a: recuerden que todo esto paso en el camino del lugar donde estaba Tenten hasta donde estaban Rock Lee y los demas de su equipo)

-S...-Pero no pudo termonar por que lo uico que vio fue una mancha verde y luego lo que supo fue que se estaba asfixiando (n/a: A que no adivinan)

-¡FLORECITA DONDE ESTABAS¡ESTUVE MUY PREOCUPADO POR TI!- dijo Lee con unas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos tipo cascada.

-Le...Lee suelteme por favor que no me dejas respirar-Dijo entrecortadamente la joven kunoichi y aque se estaba asfixiando

-Oh lo siento pero snif, snif, te estivimos buscando todo el dia y no te snif, snif encontramos ¡BBUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, FLORECITA ME PREOCUPASTE TANTO!

-TENTEN, NUESTRA BELLA FLOR MAS HERMOSA¿POR QUE ?-Dijo Gai-sensei-LEE, CASI SE PIERDE NUESTRA FLORECITA.

-¡SI GAI-SENSEI!

-¡LEE!

-GAI-SENSEI

-LEE

-GAI...

-Ya callense, perecen unos idiotas-Dijo Neji (n/a: pues quien mas) con una mirada fria, luego volteo a ver a Tenten y esta al ver que Neji la vio se sonrojo un poco pero dio gracias a Kami por que nadie se dio cuenta.

-Bu...bueno ya hay que irnos pues ya se hizo de noche ¿si?-dijo Tenten- y en verdad lo siento, les prometo que mañana dare todo de mi.

Y asi cada quien partio a su casa pero como la de Neji que daba en la misma direccion que la suya se fueron igual pro cada quien iba pensando en sus cosas, bueno Tenten no pensaba en nada, se iba por inercia hasta donde sus pies la llevaban y tenia la mente en blanco.

**P.O.V Neji**

_Por que has estado tan distraida, se lo que paso con Sakura pero no es para tanto ¿o si?, hay Tenten cuanto me gustaria consolarte-_y sacudio su cabeza-_pero en que pensaba, Tenten solo era su compañera de equipo, si eso era, solo por eso tenia esa sensasion de protegerla, pero y si no, no en que pienso._

**Fin P.O.V Neji**

-¡NEJI!

-mhp, por que gritas

-Por que hace como 5 minutos que te estoy hablando y tu no haces aso, pues en que tento pensabas,

-En nada

-Bueno como sea¿estas seguro?

-Mhp

-Ok, sabes la noche es muy linda, sin nubes, se puede ver todo muy bien¿no te gusta?

-Me da lo mismo.

-Oh, lo siento-y puso una mirada triste

"_Como es que me pude fijar en el, solo es frio y no muestra sus sentimientos, no entiendo"_-Pero en eso una pequeña lagrima recorrio su mejilla, traviesa, y Neji no lo paso desapercibido.

-Bueno ya me voy Neji- Dijo con una gran sonrisa aunque en realidad era falsa-Nos vemos mañana.

-Mhfp- fue la unica respuesta del ojiplata.

-Konichiwa Neji onii-san

-Kombawa Hinata-sama

-Neji la cena ya esta lista

-Lo siento Hinata.sama, pero ahora no voy a cenar.

y sin decir palabra mas se fue a su habitacion-¿por que?"_por que ha estado tan desanimada Tenten, aunque sonrias como siempre tus ojos rflejan tristeza y ...¿sufrimiento¿por que?"_

Y con estos pensamientos en la cabeza se quedo dormido.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Bravo por fin terine el capitulo, bueno pues espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto plis pongan un review, no es dificil y es verdad me gustaria, acepto de todito oki, jeje bueno ahora a contestar los reviews y quiero decirles que muchas gracias.**

**Aiko Airaim: kyaaaa en verdad te agradesco por que fuiste mi primer review y bueno pues aqui esta el otro capi y espero que te guste a y sobre tu fic, me encanta y te digo ya no estes deprimida, y no tienes reviews por que no has activado esa funcion.**

**havi: Bueno pues aquie ta la continuacion, muchas gracias y espero que te guste**

**laLii-chan: gracias por los animos wau si espero seguir asi.**

**TENTEN:Bueno pues aqui ta la continuacion y espero que quede tu duda resuelta, si no me mandas un review y te lo aclaro ¿vale?**

**UcHIha LaUrA: bueno gracias por el apoyo, y perdon por lo del capitulo pero no se que le paso a mi compu que volvio a trasladar el mismo capitulo, bueno aqui ta ya el capi bien.**

**Y eso es todo, no vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi razon para existir**

**Kumenasai, en verdad lo siento por no poder escribir antes pero con la escuela y todo casi ni prendo la compu pero les prometo que tratare de actualizar cada semana asi que hoy actualizo, actualizo el sabado y de ahi cada sabado vale a bueno pues de verdad les agradezco a todos los que me envian reviews diciendo que mi historia esta linda y espero que les guste a si recuerden que el fic transcurre cuando Sasuke regresa a la aldea y todos tienen 18 años menos Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee los cuales tenian 19, bueno aclaraciones ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y bla, bla, bla, shalala, lalala, etc, etc, Neji es genial, bla, bla, bla.**

**Narracion**

**-lo que dice el personaje**

**"_Lo que piensa el personaje"_**

**(n/a: Lo que digo yo)**

**Y comenzamos:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 3:**

Neji desperto con los primeros rayos del sol, era un hermoso día sin duda pero algo no lo habia dejado dormir bien, y ese algo era una persona...Tenten

_"por que, por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es que acaso siento algo, que es esto, yo, yo no se que es..."_

Y asi se vistio, desayuno y salio de su casa pensando en SU Tenten. Pero cuando llego al campo de entrnamiento fue el primero, como de costumbre, asi que decidio acostarse un rato sobre la hierba y relajarse y sin darse cuenta callo en un profundo sueño...

**Sueño Neji**

Oh por Kami, que demo... si esto es, si esta no es mi cama, que... que hago aqui y ¡¿quien esta en la cama?!

**Fin sueño Neji**

Pero en eso se desperto al sentir unas grandes punzadas en su cara.

-Qu crees que haces idiota-Dijo, mas bien casi grito un enojado Neji

-Solo te despierto- Dijo el chico de las cejotas, que al parecer tambien habia llegado (n/a: No me digas, que tonto eso verdad)

-Si y me despiertas ¡DANDOME UNA PATADA EN LA CARA!

-Jeje¿lo siento?

-Ya, ya que Lee aun es joven y necesita pareja-Dijo un Gai- sensei apunto de llorar

-Si Gai-sensei-dijo Lee-Oe por cierto ¿donde esta Tenten?

-A...qui...perdon...la...tar...dan...za...pero...me...que...de dormi...da-dijo tenten tratando de recuperar el aliento, sus chonguitos estaban amenazando con deshacerse, su ropa estaba mal abrochada y traia pan en toda la cara como si le hubieran salido pequeñas boquitas por los cachetes y empezaran a comer dejando migajas a su alrededor, y para acabarla traia unas ojeras enormes, producto de que no habia dormido bien en toda la noche, pero pese a todo eso y por la extraña combinacion se les hacia muy comica a todos, incluso a Neji que no pudo evitar poner una pequeña sonrisa

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA TENTEN, MIRATE, TE VEZ SUPER GARCIOSA!-estallo Lee en un ataque de carcajadas agarrandose el estomago ya tirado en el piso.

-Tenten, mejor entrenamos luego sera mejor que vallas a arreglarte un poco-dijo Neji

-Emmm si creo que si, pero es que ¿tan mal me veo?

-Si-Respondio Gai-sensei-Mejor hay que bajar al rio y en lo que Tenten se arregla por que no hacemos un pequeño calentamiento.

-¡Si Gai-sensei!-Dijo Lee muy emocionado

Y asi bajaron al rio, Tenten ampezo a acomodarse y a arreglerse mientras Gai-sensei y Lee daban vueltas a bosque como su "pequeño calentamiento", mientras Neji solo la obsservaba perdido en su cabello que se veia tan bien suelto y en como desabrochaba y acomodaba bien su blusa, simplemente ella era perfecta, pero no sabia que era eso, un genio, un genio como el y no sabia que era ese extraño...¿sentimiento?

-Mmmm ¿Tenten?-Pregunto Neji al que se le veia algo nervioso y apunto de decir algo que de lo que ni el se sentia seguro.

-¿si? que pasa Neji-Dijo Tenten algo sorprendida por que Neji habia empezado una conversacion.

-Tenten¿por que no te dejas el cabello suelto? es que te ves mas bonita asi.

Por un momento Tenten solo se quedo pensando en una frase en especial que habia dicho Neji _"asi te ves mas bonita"_ esa palabra rondo por su cabeza como otros 6 segundos mas hasta que reacciono que tenia que contestar- No, no Neji sabes bien que eso no me gusta por que por que estorba, aparte asi decia mi mamá- Diciedo esa ultima palabra con mucha tristeza y casi enun susurro, lo que Neji no paso desapercibido

-Tenten ¿que es lo que sucede?, pusiste una cara muy triste cuando hablaste de tu madre

-No Neji, no es nada- dijo Tenten que en realidad trataba de contener unas lagrimas y se volteo para que Neji no la pudiera ver llorar pues sus intentos fueron en vano y unas lagrimas corrieron traviesas

-Tenten, sabes que no hemos hablado mucho y que no se mucho de ti pues es de lo que menos te gusta platicar pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi, si algo te pasa- Dijo Neji aun sorprendido de sus palabras pero no podia dejar que ella llorara o se sintiera tirste, digo di de alguien mas se trataba, no habia problema simplemente lo ignoraba pero era Tenten y no sabia ¿por que tenia tanto deseo de ayudarla y consolarla?

-No, no ya te lo dije- Dijo una Tenten ya algo enojada y empezo a caminar en direccion al campo de entrenamiento olvidandose completamente de sus chonguitos.

Cuando Neji se dio cuenta la empezo a seguir pensando en que tal vez habia metido mas la pata de lo que debia y no pudo evitarse sentirse culpable. Asi un silencio muy incomodo se hizo presente entrenlos dos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, Tenten por un lado pensando en contarle o no a Neji y por que ese cambio de actitud tan repentino de su parte, y Neji pensando en por que Tenten actuaba asi de raro y por que su mirada llena de tristeza cuando vio hacia delante, donde estaba Tenten, esperandose encontrar con una Tenten algo molesta pero lo que vio fue un cuadro que lo lleno de horror: A Tenten tirada en el piso tosiendo sangre ya con un pequeño charcode ella debajo de la kunoichi, inmediatamente Neji fue hacia donde se encontraba para recargarla en su pecho y tranquilizarla, pero al ver que la sangre no dejaba se salir de su boca la cargo y se fue lo mas rapido posible al hospital, dejando a un Lee y un Gai-sensei que acababan de llegar muy desoncertados.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Yupi termine si fiu y de nuevo perdon por la tardanza¿que le habra pasado a Tenten¿por que estamal¿que decedira Neji sobre sus sentimientos? si quieren descubrirlos no se lo pierdan.**

**Y ahora a los reviews**

**Hyuuga-Ten: Jeje, bueno a decir verdad a mi no me gusta el personaje de Sakura y por eso la puse como traidora, claro si ofender, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo, de seguro que lo continuo, por mi salud mental, a si y que Neji tambien significa retorcido, otra palabra para volverte loca, bueno aqui la continuacion.**

**kaiserofdarkness: Muy pronto va a comenzar el naruhina pues es una de mis parejas favoritas y no me gustaria que no aparecieran y si ¡muerte a Sakura! hay pobrecita, bueno espero que te siga gustando.**

**Pandora84: Bueno pues gracias por tu apoyo y pues aqui la continuacion y espero que te siga gustando.**

**lena haruno: ho bueno una sugerencia siempre es buena y si la tome encuenta pero ya mas adelante sacare lo de que al principio quedo asi como de wath? y en serio muchas gracias, voy a tratar de mejorar y respecto a lo del ordenador pues lo tengo que actualizar por que tiene mas faltotas de ortografia que nada, por que si o paso por ahi mi fic. Bueno nos vemos**

**spushan: bueno pues como le dije a lena, gracias y ya conforme pasa la historia tomara rumbo.**

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten: Pues si se le paso la mano a la pobre de Sakura pero bueno, gracias por tu apoyo y espero seguir asi.**

**Chica-anime 4ever: jeje grcias por el apoyo y pues aqui la continuacion, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Aiko Airam: Si aqui ta el siguiente capi, y que bueno lo de la depre, si viva, y espero que sigas tu fic con ansias por que me quede bien enganchada a el.**

**TENTEN: Te aseguro que se reconcilian, y pues ya vez Mister hielo se esta derritiendo por Tenten, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Echi-chan: Pues gracias chava y Sakura si va a pagar, todo en su conciencia juajuajua y Tenten pronto ya no estara triste por Neji.**

**Y bueno gracias a todos los que me leen por que sin ellos no podria continuar, son mi inspiracion, soy dramatica verdad jajajajajajaja, bueno en verdad gracias y spero que les guste.**

**Proxma actualizacion: El sabado y de ahi cada semana**

**Besos atte: Jimena Hyuga**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi razon para existir**

**Kumenasai, en verdad lo siento por no poder escribir antes pero con la escuela y todo casi ni prendo la compu a parte de que se rompio el cable de internet y hasta ahora me pude meter, pero les prometo que tratare de actualizar cada semana, vale a bueno pues de verdad les agradezco a todos los que me envian reviews diciendo que mi historia esta linda y espero que les guste a si, recuerden que el fic transcurre cuando Sasuke regresa a la aldea y todos tienen 18 años menos Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee los cuales tenian 19, bueno aclaraciones ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y bla, bla, bla, shalala, lalala, etc, etc, Neji es genial, bla, bla, bla.**

**Narracion**

**-lo que dice el personaje**

**"_Lo que piensa el personaje"_**

**(n/a: Lo que digo yo)**

**Y comenzamos:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 4:**

Se empezaron a colar los rayos de sol por la ventana y aunque era un día muy bonito había alguien que se la estaba pasando de lo peor...Neji Hyuga. El estaba muy nervioso pues su Tenten estaba muy mal

**Flash Back**

Se encontraba un joven corriendo a una velocidad increible hacia el hospital, su cara se veía distorcionada por el horror que sentía, el temblaba, y cuando pudo entrar al hospital y enontrar a la persona que buscaba.

-¡Sakura, Sakura, por favor ayuada a Tenten!-Gritaba el ojiblanco

-¡¿Que fue lo que le paso¿por que esta asi?

-No...no lo se...simplemente ayudala, es lo que mas me importa.-Decía Neji

-Si por aqui, rapido, esta perdiendo mucha sangre.-Dijo la pelirosa

-Hai...

-¡Neji! controlate solo dejala ahi, va a estar bien, te lo prometo- Le dijo Sakura a Neji al ver que este no la queria soltar.

-Lo...lo siento.

-De acuerdo, ahora, podrias esperar ahi.

-Si.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sin embargo ya habian pasado mas de 10 horas y Sakura todavia no salia a informarle nada y se estaba preocupando bastante, para ser presisos estaba que se moria por saber como estaba, asi que cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta sin importarle nada:

¡Pum!-Por fin-Dice una kunoichi de ojos jade-Neji, Tenten esta bien, etto ¿Neji?

-A...aqui Sakura- Dijo Neji en el suelo por el golpe de la puerta sobre su cara

-Perdon, en verdad perdon solo es que ...

-No importa pero ¿como esta Tenten?

-¡Ho! si ella esta bien solo que necesita descansar, mañana ya podra salir.

-Pero por que sangro tan de repente.

-Eso es por que no se habia alimentado bien, aunque no se por que, hablando de eso no entiendo por que su madre no ha venido todavia si ella se preocupa mucho por ella- Dijo Sakura muy pensativa.

_" ha ya veo ahora todo encaja, me imagino que la madre de Tenten esta muerta, si todo tiene sentido, primero ella se deprime, luego cuando menciona a su mamá pone una mirada triste y ahora lo que me dijo Sakura"_ Pensaba Neji quien fue tomando una pose de pensador a una de preocupacion y luego a una de terror

-Sakura ¿pue...do ver a Tenten?

-Claro pe...-No pudo terminar por qu Neji entro antes de que pudiera terminar

Ya una vez que Neji entro a la habitacion se tranquilizo pues a Tenten solo se le veia cansada

-¿Ne...Neji ¿Que haces aqui?-Dijo Tenten que aun trayendo una cara de cansancio pero aun asi no podia evitar sentirse feliz por que Neji la fue a visitar y se estubo preocupando por ella.

-Pues solo te vine a ver, que no es obvio-Le respondio el ojiblanco que se estaba comenzando a sonrojar y aunque quizo evitar que Tenten se diera cuenta no pudo

-Jeje, Neji te estas sonrojando

-No es cierto

-Si y no me vas a dejar mentir.

-No...bueno en verdad si, pero...

-¿pero que ?

-Nada

Neji hyuga como podia odiar tanto aveces a esa kunoichi por que solo ella le hacia sacar esa actitud de niño, como podia y por eso la odiaba, pero a la vez era tan maravillosa, siempre le hacia sacar cosas de el que NADIE podia.

-Jeje Neji, yo no entiendo por que eres asi si tu si puedes ser amigable.

-Mmmm no lo se, y por que tu no dejes que nadie te ayude por mas que lo necesites.

-Pues yo soy asi Neji-DijoTenten ya muy seria-sabes, yo creo que todas las personas tienen un algo que no quieren que nadie sepa, por mas que sea necesario o que lo necesite.

-Si tienes razon, pero yo no se como lo soportamos-le dijo el ojiblanco a Tenten.

Asi pasaron un largo rato de silencio incomodo para ambos

-¿Tenten?

-¿que pasa Neji?

-¿Crees que haya alguna forma de descubrir eso que te lastima?-Pregunto Neji muy asombrado de sus propias palabras.

-Pues puede ser, si tu me dices el por que eres asi de frio con toda la gente te dare algo a cambio...

-Ya veo, y ese algo a cambio es la razon por la que tu estas asi

-Si

- De acuerdo pues no se la verdad por que soy asi, o cuando empeze a ser asi, pero es por que yo creo que lo unico que importa es ser fuerte y si te mandan a una mision o algo hay que ser lo mas repidos posibles, a parte de que por mas que quiero no puedo percibir muchas emociones pues desde que mi padre murio no me permiti mas ese lujo.

-Pero Neji, por mas que pierdas a ese alguien especial para ti nunca te des por vencido, por que eso de ocultar tus emociones es darte por vencido he, a parte esa persona especial para ti aunque ya no este aqui fisicamente va a estar en tu corazon Neji, se lo que se siente por que yo perdi a mi madre, ella estaba enferma,pero no permitia que la llevara al hospital y por eso murio mas rapido, esa es la razon por la que estaba asi pero ya no porque, sabes, esa fueron las ultimas palabras de mi madre, y tambien me dijo que siempre luchara por lo que quiero...y sabes creo que tiene mucha razon

Tenten trato de no llorar pero no lo evito pues se sentia muy feliz de poder desahogarse con alguien de esa forma, y Neji al ver llorar a Tenten el tampoco pudo contenerse mas y empezo a llorar abrazando a Tenten, y esta al ver la reaccion de este solo acerto a tranquilizarlo y pensar que el tambien e sentia mejor ahora que se estaba desahogando de todo el dolor que sentia desde varios años.

-Ya Neji, por favor, no quiero que por mi culpa estes asi, ok.

-Si lo siento, solo es que me senti muy bien cuando te lo conte, creo que en verdad lo necesitaba

-De acuerdo

Pero en eso...

-A, perdon Tenten san, Neji-sama, pero Tsunade-sama me dijo que como Tenten ya podia salir que te enviara a la mision junto con los demas-Dijoesta Shizune algo preocupada, como si hubiera pasado algo malo-Por cierto, tu tambien vas Neji.

-Ah, de acuerdo, en un momento vamos-Le contesto la kunoichi de ojos chocolate a Shizune

En eso Tenten se paro para arreglarse y ya se estaba por lavantar la blusa hasta que...

-¡NEJI!

-¿A? que pasa

-¡COMO QUE QUE PASA, ME VOY A CAMBIAR!

-¡Lo siento, en verdad! no se en que pensaba-Y se fue corriendo lo mas rapido posible

_"No entiendo, en que estaba pensando, es muy raro, tal vez se estuviera pensando en mi... no eso es imposible, si ya he tratado de estar con el muchas veces, en fin_..."-Bueno pues a la mision si no me van a regañar-Pensaba y decia la kunoichi de los chonguitos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**perdon pero estoy muy apurada asi que no pude contestar reviews pero para la otra si y en verdad muchas gracia a todos por los reviews,y para los que esperan el NaruHina para el siguiente capi ya esta. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mi razon para existir**

**Kumenasai, en verdad lo siento por no poder escribir antes , vale a bueno pues de verdad les agradezco a todos los que me envian reviews diciendo que mi historia esta linda y espero que les guste a si, recuerden que el fic transcurre cuando Sasuke regresa a la aldea y todos tienen 18 años menos Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee los cuales tenian 19, bueno aclaraciones ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y bla, bla, bla, shalala, lalala, etc, etc, Neji es genial, bla, bla, bla.**

**Narracion**

**-lo que dice el personaje**

**"_Lo que piensa el personaje"_**

**(n/a: Lo que digo yo)**

**Y comenzamos:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 5 la mision**

-Ya estoy- dijo la kunoichi de los chonguitos saliendo de la habitacion del hospital-Ahora solo al despcho de la Hokage.

Tenten se puso en camino y se encontro con el shinobi de ojos como el cielo.

-¡Tenten¿Tu tambien vas a la mision?

- Si Naruto, como estas hace mucho que no te veo.

-Si, tiene mucho tiempo-Empezo Naruto caminando con los brazos detras de la cabeza.

-Y dime Naruto ¿Sabes de que trata la mision?

-Mmm, pues no pero por lo que veo mandaran a varios-Dijo Naruto señalando a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura que iban entrando por el despacho de la Hokage.

-Pues apuremonos Naruto, por que si no seremos los ultimos.

-¡Si!- Grito Naruto y en un instante habia desaparecido.

o0ºo0ºo0ºo0º0oº0oºo0º0oºo0ºo0ºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oº0oº0oº0oº0oº0o0º0oºo0º0ºo0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oºo0º0oº

Una vez en el despacho de la Hokage

Tenten empezo a ver a todos lados examinando uno por uno a todos los de la sala.

Para empezar Naruto con su pose tipica con los brazos detras de la cabeza, se veia impaciente pues tronaba la lengua y movia sus pies de un lado a otro.

-Cuanto ha cambiado-Susurro la kunoichi de ojos color chocolate.

Luego poso su vista en la joven heredera del Souke, definitivamente era hermosa, al principio no sabia como se habia enamorado de Narto, paro ahora lo comprendia, ella ninca vio lo que todos veiamos, ella vio al joven que nunca se rendia, por mas uro que habia sido su pasadoy que cambiaba los corazones de la jnte con sus acciones y su bondad, ahora veia que Hinata nunca se equivoco. Tenten no sabia lo que pasaba por la mente de la kunoichi pero prefirio no pensarlo, ya que Hinata volteaba a ver de reojo a Naruto y se ponia como un tomate,aparte de que sudaba como si estuviera en un desierto, penso que si Hinata seguia asi se iba a desmayar por desidratacion.

De la joven heredera paso su vista al unico Uchiha, Sasuke, siempre con su pose fria e indiferente, nunca penso viendolo asi, intercambiando miradas soñadoras, y susurros con la Haruno, si que habia cambiado desde que empezo su relacion con Sakura, sintio como el color se le subia a las mejillas despues de que el Uchiha intercambiara un largo y apasionente beso con la Haruno y se le puso la cara aun mas roja cuando penso que en lugar de ser ellos los que estaban besuqueando serian ...Neji y ella; no sabia como se estaba imaginando eso, nunca podia ser posible asi que agito fuertemente su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿Que pasa Tenten?- Pregunto el ojiblanco al darse cuenta de la reaccion de la hermosa kunoichi.

-Nada, nada Neji, solo...pensaba, si, pensaba- Hasta ese momento la kunoichi vio los ojos de el Hyuga, pero por un instinto los levanto, y fue alli donde se encontro con unos ojos plateados mirandola como si estuvieran viendo a un niño pequeño, no lo pudo evitar, se perdio en esas orbes plateadas que le recordaban tanto a la luna, nunca las habia visto asi, tan claramente, en esos momentos sintio como si el sello que habia mantenido a Hyuga Neji tanto tiempo cerrado se hubiera bierto y que solo ella pudiera leer su contenido, sentia como si pudiera leer los pensamientos, las emociones, en si todo el ser de Neji.

Neji aparto la vista inmedatamente de Tenten, dejo su ser expuesto por un momento y el estaba conciente de eso, conciente de como Tenten habia leido todo lo que se encontraba dentro de el, hasta su mas minimo anhelo, asi que decidio no pensar en ello y se quedo pensando en lo que podria ser la mision.

Mientras Tenten no sabia porque Neji habia dejado al descubierto sus emociones, pero no le importaba eso, deseaba poder encontrase con esos ojos otra vez, con los ojos que le habian dejado ver como una ventana los sentimientos de Neji y que solo ella pudiera ver atravez de esa ventana, pero no pudo terminar e decifrar el porque cuando:

-Lo siento chicos pero estaba en una junta y por algunos motivos se tuvo que alargar-Empezo la Hokage.- Bueno pues para lo que los he mandado a traer es para una misuion de rango A.

-Con mis respetos Tsunade -sma pero pero esas misiones se hacen normalment en equipo de 2 o 3 personas y no en uno de 6.-Dijo el ojiblanco reaccionendo.

-Exacto Neji y los voy a mandar en equipos de 2 personas, luego les dare detalles, ahora les dire de lo que se trata la mision...

-¡Valla!, hasta que que dignaste Oba-chan-Empezo el rubio

-¡NARUTOOOOO!, te he dicho que no me llames oba-chan-Empezo la Hokage

-Ya, ya Tsunade -sma que si no nunca vamos a dar por terminada la reunion-Empezo la ojos jade

-Si, tienes razon Sakura-dijo la hokage regresando a su estado inicial-Bueno pues la mision consiste en escoltar a los diferentes kages desde sus aldeas hasta aca a Konoha para dar inicio a la festividad de el **Obon**, para rezar por los muertos en batalla o en algun puesto muy importante. Bien pues ahora a los equipos, como primer equipo iran Sasuke Uchiha y Haruno Sakura a la aldea de la niebla, como segundo equipo iran Naruto Uzumaki y Hyuga hinata a la aldea de la nube y como ultimo equipo Tenten y Neji Hyuga a la aldea de la roca, como ya se habran dado cuenta estamos a mediados de julio y la festividad de el Obon se festeja de el 13 al 16 de agosto, pues es para que ellos nos ayuden con sus ideas co la festividad y todo lo demas¿Alguna duda?.

-Hokage sama si dijo que los principales Kages ¿por que no llamo a algun equpo a la aldea de la arena? -Pregunto Tenten

-Bueno pues eso es por que Shikamaru se encuentra alli y el escoltara a Gaara. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-¡No!- espondieron todos al unisono

-Bueno, pues entonces vallan por sus cosas y retirense lo mas pronto posible

Todos se pusieron en marcha a sus casa para preparar lo de el viaje, cada quien en algo que pensar.

O0ººO0OºO0ºO0ºOº0ºO0ºOº0Oº0ººO0ºOº0ºOº0º0º0º0Oº0Oº0º0O0ºO0ºO0O0ºO0ºO0ºººº0ºOº0O00º000ººOººO0º0OºO0ºO0ºO0º0OºO0º

Una vez que se encontraron todos en la entrada de Konoha se pusieron en marcha hacia las aldeas.

Mientas con Sasuke y Sakura, no habia nada en especial, solo se fueon sin decir palabras pero si que pensaban en algo:

_"¿Por que Sasuke cuando hay una mision te sigues mostrando igual de serio?"_Pensaba Sakura, pues habian pasado unas 5 horas desde que comenzaron la mision y el no habia dicho nada.

-Sakura...-Empezo Sasuke-Perdon por no darte el trato mereido en esta mision, pero solo la quiero terminar lo antes posible, no es mi intencion que te enojes...

-No Sasuke, no me enoje, se que a ti te importa terminar tu mision lo antes posile, pero ¿por que?

-Pues por que quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo- dijo Sasuke parandose en seco, lo que Sakura hizo tambien, Sasuke se acerco a ella y la rodeo con susbrazos, para acabar con un dulce beso lleno de pasion-Descancemos Sakura, ya anochecio y sera mejor que guardemos fuerzas por si nos atacan ¿No crees?

-Si Sasuke

Asi que en un claro que encontraron cerca de alli pusieron las tiendas de acampar y se prepararon para dormir.

0OºO0º0OºO0ºO0º0OºO0º0Oº0OºO0º0OºO0ºO0º0Oº0ºO0ºO0ºO0ºOº0Oº0O0Oº0O0O0Oº0Oº00º0ºO0ºO0ºO0ºO0ºO0ºO

-¡Hinata, hinata!, ya es de noche ¿Por que no descansamos?, aparte tengo hambre- Empezo el rubio con un puchero muy marcado en la cara.

-Si Naruto-kun, mira pongamos las tiendas en ese spacio que hay ¿Vele?

-¡Si Hina-chan!-Grito el Uzumaki, con una gran sonrisa en su cara, bajo su mochila y se dispuso a poner su tienda cuando-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡MI TIENDA, NO ESTA!

-Naruto, que paso¿Por que no esta tu tienda?-Dijo Hinata, preocupada por el rubio

-Hina-chan, creo que con las prisas se me olvido agarrarla, uff, ahora dormire a la interperie ¿Hinata, tienes algunas mantas que me prestes?

-Etto, pues no Naruto-kun, pero puedes dormir en mi tienda, no tendria problema con eso, mi tienda es muy grande y cbriamos facilmente los dos-Empezo la ojiblanca juando con sus dedos como solia hacerlo de pequeña

-¡Gracias Hinata-chan!-Grito el oji azul y corri a abrazar a hinata, en el momento del roze Hinaa se puso como un tomate maduro e inmediatamente se desmayo

-Hinata, Hinata- trato de reanimarla Naruto pero no pudo, y al comprobar que estaba bien y que solo se habia dormido se encargo el de poner la tienda y de preparar la cena.

-¿Na...Naruto?-dijo Hinata algo soñolienta-¡Me quede dormida! perdoname Naruto, no era mi intencion, te tenia que ayudar.

-Jajajajajaja Hinata deberias ver tu cara, se puso de todos los colores-Se rio Naruto, pero luego tomo una expresion tranquila-Hinata, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que descansaste, ahora, ten-Naruto le paso un pescado frito-ometelo, y lego nos vamos a dormir.

-Gracias Naruto-Hinata agarro el pescado y lo empezo a comer.

-Sabes Hinata, me alegro d que ya no me llames Naruto-kun, solo aruto, asi esta bien, sigue llamandome asi.

-No podre hacer eso por que tu eres alguien muy espacial para mi y es la forma en que demuestro mi cariño, asi como tu lo haces on Sakura llamandola chan.

-Buen punto, y tambien con Hinata-chan, okey, te dejare hacerlo.

Naruto no sabia el por que de todo eso, y mucho menos lo que empezaba a sentir por Hinata, era algo muy raro, pues le costaba mantener la calma cuando ella estaba y sudaba mucho.

-Hinata, pues vamos a dormir, aparte ya esta comenzando a llover-Dijo Naruto retirandose algunas gotas de la cara-La tienda es repelente al agua ¿Verdad?

-Si Naruto-Dijo Hinata que aun estaba algo roja por lo dicho antes por el Kitsune, y entro a la tienda, se acosto y no dijo otra palabra.

-¿Hinata?- se pregunto Nauto al no saber el por que de la reaccion de su compañera¿Por que te metiste asi?

Po...por nada Naruto-kun, solo tengo sueño-En eso cao un rayo seguido del estrepitoso trueno y Hinata solo se hizo bolita en la cobija.

-Hinata ¿le tienes miedo alos rayos?

-Si Naruto, no te rias por favor.

-Y por que he de reirme si es lo mas natural del mundo que las personas le tengamos miedo a algo-Dijo Naruto con una voz tan tranquila para que lla se calmara.

-Y tu Naruto- kun ¿A que le temes?

-Pues a lo que yo le temo es...a la soledad, es un miedo indiscriptible y no tengo la menor duda de que tu sientes lo mismo con los rayos.

-Si Naruto- dijo Hinatasentada en la cma cuando sale otro rayo y HInata se encoje.

-Trnquila que o va a pasar nada

Empezo Naruto con el mismo tono de voz, y asi se fue acercando a Hinata hasta que la abrazo para tranquilizarla, empezo a acariciar su cabello y a decile palabras confortantes hasta que se quedo dormida, asi poco a poco Naruto tambien se quedo dormido todavia abrazando a Hinata, no se podia imaginar el sin ella, por fin lo comprendio, el la queria mas que a nada en el mundo y si la perdia se volveria loco, asi que la abrazo un poco mas para estar seguro que no se iba a ir y sin mas se entrgo a Morfeo.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Neji, ya se hizo de noche, es que no vamos a descansar-Empezo a decir la kunoichi

-No, tenemos que llegar lo antes posible.

-Neji, se que tenemos que llegar antes pero esto es exageracion, esta lloviendo y no hemos descansado desde que comenzamos, y me imagino que tu has de estar igualmente de cansado que yo por...

-¿Tenten?, oye asi que por fin entendiste ¿he?-Dijo el ojiblanco al ver que su compañera ya o soltaba otra palabra, aveces si que se parecia tanto a Naruto, no lo creia que fuera asi-Oye Tenten tal vz tengas algo de razon, descansemos-Lo dijo deteniendose y volteandose esperando ver a su compañera con cara de puchero como ella solia hacerlo, inflando los cachetes y arrugando la nariz, aveces poniendo bizcos, eso ponia de humor al Hyuga, incluso le habia sacado una que otra sonrisa con eso , pero no la vio.

-Tenten¡Tenten!, oye esto no es gracioso, Tenten, ya-Dijo el Hyuga buscando a Tenten creyendo que esto era una broma, justo entonces se asomo por un acantilado, y alli estaba, colgando de una rama, al parecer el camino se habia desquebrajado y asi Tenten cayo al precipicio, estaba inconsiente, tel vez se habia pegado con una roca, la ropa que estaba evitando que cayera de estaba rompiendo por el peso de la misma Tenten.

-Que porqueria, Tenten, espera un poco

Neji empezo a acumular chakra en la planta de sus pies para bajar por el precipicio sin caerse y cojerla, se sentia muy nervioso, como si su vida dependiera de cojer a Tenten, por fin la tenia en sus brazos. Una vez en un lugar seguro, la recosto, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la ropa de su compañera habian quedado destrozadas, en parte por las piedras y por la rama de la que estaba colgando, se podia ver su ropa interior, en ese momento Neji se acordo de su sueño y un considerable color carmin subio a sus mejillas, en que pensaba.

Busco la mochila de su compañera para cambiarla de ropa, es lo menos que podia hacer, pero no la encontro, asi que llego a la conclusion de que habia caido al rio que estaba al final de el acantilado¿que iba a hacer ahora?, no habia otra opcion, puso su tienda y cuando estuvo listo todo y el se cambio de ropa. Le puso a Tenten una de sus camisas, le quedaba como un camison corto, sin nada a la imaginacion, no pudo evitar ver las curvas de su compañera, las piernas, todo, ella era pefecta, y se dio cuenta que no queria a nadie mas en su vida, solo a ella, desde hace tiempo que sentia algo por su compañera, pero no sabia que era, la procuraba y habla mas con ella de que con los demas, estuvo pensando un buen rato con ello hasta que un movimiento de su compañera lo saco de sus pensamientos y tras ver que todo iba bien decidio de una biuena vez irse a dormir.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola gentes, por fin termine el capitulo¡He vuelto¡Si se pudo¡Si se pudo!, lo se toy loca pero en fin (Tu loca, no te creo) jajaja bueno pues mi inner tambien volvio (a si regresando a esto) si como dice mi inner espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguirle la pista a mi fic, en verdd se los agradezco, y ahora: las respuestas.**

**Tenten15: Bueno pues espero que te haya gustado, trate de hacerlo mas largo y creelo cuando oi lo de el fan se me subio el color jejej muchas gracias **

**Aiko Airam:Falto beso, pero en el siguiente ya va a estar, y creo que se le hizo lo de la ropa intarior, bueno pero no fue tan malo ¿Verdad?, espero que te haya gustado. **

**SasuSaku-NejiTenten: Gracias por el apoyo nena, en verdad, y a ver cuando sigues tu fic he que a mi tambien me gusta ok, chau.**

**Alexa Hiwatari: Mmm interesante¿He? jajaja espero que te haya gustasdo ¿Vale? nos leemos.**

**Pandora84:Bueno ya ves, espero que te guste, y gracias por seguir mi fic.**

**virginiaGdM: Bueno por fin el NaruHina, espero que te haya gustado, y en el proximo capi sigo con mas de NaruHina.**

**ISIDORA AGUILERA: Hola nena aqui el capi, espero que lo sigas disfritando y pues gracias por el apoyo.**

**minni: Espero que tus dudas hayan sido resueltas, si no me mandas un review y pues ya oki, bueno chauuuuuuuuuuu.**

**lena haruno:ojala ahora si veasclaro too, gracias por leerme, ja-ne**

**Y bueno, pues esto es todo, espero que me dejen un review con sus comentarios, pues como les he dicho asi me siento inspirada, bueno matta-ne.**


End file.
